highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Akeno Himejima/Image Gallery
Light Novel High_school_dxd_v3_091.jpg|Akeno trying to seduce Issei while sucking the latter's Dragon powers High_school_dxd_v4_329.jpg|Akeno declaring her move to the Hyoudou Residence by hugging Issei High_school_dxd_v5_c009.jpg|Akeno unleashing her Holy Lightning at Issei's defeat 2012-10-02-532513.jpeg 800px-High_school_dxd_v8_c007-008.jpg|Akeno uses her charms to catch the Unicorn for its horn High school dxd v7 251.png|Flashback - A young Akeno with her mother Shuri user79853_pic44363_1335314217.jpg|Akeno in shock after Issei's "death" 892395.jpg|Akeno in her miko outfit welcoming Ise to the abandoned shrine she lives in 009.jpg|Akeno seducing Issei in "The Breasts of Tennis" 004.jpg|Akeno hitting a unicorn in "Hell Teacher Azazel" Akeno odin.jpg|Akeno getting her skirt flipped by Odin 418px-High school dxd v8 069.jpg|Common jungle pests - Slime and Tentacles attack HSDxD_vol_01_161.jpg|S-mode Akeno shows how exiled devils should be "educated" Pic44200 1334784801.jpg|Akeno engaging in a S&M Play with her father Rias akeno ravel hot spring.jpg|Rias, Akeno, and Ravel at a hot spring DxDLN13LE.jpg DxDLN13.jpg High school dxd v4 000d.jpg|Rias & Akeno fighting over Ise at the pool 418px-High school dxd v8 191.jpg|To capture the 300 Ise's caused by Azazel's experiment, it's up to Bunny Akeno! Akeno 01a.jpg 758px-High school dxd v7 000d.jpg|A disguised Rias and Asia spying on Akeno during the latter's date with Issei. Manga 1500.jpg ch18.jpg Ch.23 p16.jpg Anime Akeno.jpg 509232-16.jpg High School DxD - OP - Large 06.jpg High School DxD - 04 - Large 30.jpg|The Priestess of Thunder High School DxD - 07 - Large 05.jpg|Akeno and Rias wearing their Tennis Outfit :] High School DxD - 02 - Large 11.jpg High School DxD - 04 - Large 31.jpg Himejima Akeno.jpg 姫島 朱乃, Himejima Akeno.jpg|Akeno with her Queen piece :] Akeno Himejima 10.jpg highschool-dxd-02-05.jpg 958379-bigthumbnail.jpg High School DxD - 10 - Large 30.jpg 150013.jpg user209324_pic43585_1332343080.png.jpg user209324_pic43571_1332271520.jpg|Akeno playing tennis :] user209324_pic43567_1332270485.jpg|Akeno removing her bra :] user209225_pic43601_1332345339.jpg|Akeno covered with slimes >:] Akeno_Himejima_7.JPG High School DxD - ED - Large 02.jpg High School DxD - ED - Large 02.jpg High School DxD - 10 - Large 12.jpg High School DxD - 09 - Large 06.jpg|Akeno teaching Issei how to control magic :] High School DxD - 08 - Large Preview 02.jpg High School DxD - 06 - Large 15.jpg High School DxD - 03 - Large 18.jpg High School DxD - 03 - Large 17.jpg akeno_slime.JPG|Akeno Gets Slimed Akeno slime 2.JPG|And She Loves It Composite.JPG|Rias And Akeno - The Slime Duo Tiny Demon Familiar.png|Akeno's Familiar 4 shot.JPG|Tsubaki, Sona, Akeno, ans Rias in their Tennis Match 4 flash.JPG|Tsubaki, Sona, Akeno, ans Rias' simultaneous panty flash Match.JPG|Occult Research Club VS Student Council Bscap0003.jpg Akeno before.JPG issei_treatment.JPG|Akeno and Asia treating Issei's dragon arm Akeno demo.JPG|Akeno demonstrating magic to Issei and Asia When udon goes bad 1.JPG Udon.JPG akeno_udon.JPG When udon goes bad 4.JPG 1337774092563.jpg|Akeno in her bikini akeno_plant_1.JPG akeno_plant_2.JPG 462313 441761682541367 319139656 o.jpg Season 2.jpg akeno1.jpg kiss.jpg akeno2.jpg akenobattle.jpg User209324 pic43964 1333287804.jpg High School DxD 02, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 02, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 02, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 02, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD 07, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 07, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 07, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 07, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD 09, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 09, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 09, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 09, Eyecatch 2 1347190019466.jpg 1328718943821.jpg HighschoolDxD 07 029.jpg 13e51aa8.jpg 524b61fb.jpg 25caa2bc.jpg B21a2dd9.jpg Highschool-dxd-bd-special-04-11.jpg Other Queen-Akeno.jpg high_school_dxd_himejima_akeno_tennis_render_by_mekdra-d4ra31m.png high_school_dxd_himejima_akeno_render_3_by_mekdra-d4mj2xs.png dxd_himejima_akeno_mizugi_render_by_mekdra-d4m3d2k.png.jpg high_school_dxd_himejima_akeno_render_1_by_mekdra-d4merki.png himejima_akeno_tied_up___by_rosp-d4traub.jpg 14ke49f.jpg user10409_pic43443_1331779717.jpg user10409_pic43442_1331779717.jpg user209324_pic43619_1332351580.jpg 572305.jpg GirlsxSongs cover.jpg Priestess of Thunder.jpg|Akeno Himejima Priestess of Thunder Akeno Profile.png|Akeno Anime Profile A1b7cac4802364a2f392989093c6693a.jpg Akeno Bunny.jpg|Akeno Bunny P009.jpg P018.jpg High-school-dxd-melon-and-five-girls-in-swimsuits-128227-marcus91-preview-57e35b4f.jpg High-school-dxd-dxd-girls-.jpg User121686 pic42270 1326843379.jpg Akeno Sensei.jpg pansho00021249.jpg akeno3.jpg|Akeno's anime sketches (expressions) Vol3.JPG|Cover of the third DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring Issei Hyoudou (background) and Akeno Himejima (foreground) Vol5.JPG|Cover of the fifth DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring Issei Hyoudou (background) and both Rias Gremory & Akeno Himejima (foreground) Vol6.JPG|Cover of the sixth DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring (from left to right) Koneko Toujou, Rias Gremory, Asia Argento, and Akeno Himejima High School DxD - OP1.5 - Large 05.jpg Akeno - Miko Outfit.jpg DXDVol.3 - Copy.jpg|High School D×D Vol.3 Blu-ray Back Cover Illustration Calendar - 2February.jpeg|High School D×D Calendar - February Calendar - 7July.jpeg|High School D×D Calendar - July Calendar - 12December.jpeg|High School D×D Calendar - December yande.re 243978 cleavage dakimakura highschool_dxd himejima_akeno miko - Copy.jpg user210007_pic45954_1340896357.jpg user210007_pic45956_1340444204.jpg Category:Image gallery